An Angel's Story: The KOF Tournament
by CrisisExceed
Summary: The secret is out now read as Rock unleashes his angelic powers in the tournament rated for language Continuation of An Angel's Story
1. A Bout Between Good Friends

WARNING! DO NOT READ UNLESS HAVE RED 'An Angel's Story' (located in the Fatal Fury section of games), OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THIS STORY!

Disclaimer: SNK owns it. Just borrowing characters.

An Angel's Story: The KOF Tournament

Chapter 11

A Bout Between Good Friends

It was the next morning where K' and Rock did some last minute training. They both wanted to win so badly that each made sure that he was in top condition. The Round one matches stood:

Match 1: Heroes vs. Fatal Fury

(K', Maxima, Lin, Venessa) vs. (Terry, Andy, Joe, Rock)

Match 2: Psycho Soldiers vs. Ikari Warriors

(Chin, Athena, Kensou, Bao) vs. (Ralf, Clark, Leona, Whip)

Match 3: Female Fighters vs. Korea

(Mai, Mary, Kaisumi, Hinkao) vs. (Kim, Jhae Hoon, Choi, Chang)

Match 4: Japan vs. Art of Fighting

(Kyo, Shingo, Bennimaru, Seth) vs. (Ryo, Robert, King, Yuri)

Maxima told his teammates about the plan while Terry told his as well. Though their teammates didn't agree at first they softened up because they knew that K' and Rock deserved it and needed to be pushed to their limits for the first time in their lives.

"You sure?" asked Andy.

"Absolutely." Responded Terry.

"How do you know that Maxima and his teammates are OK with this?" Joe spoke up.

"He and I already sealed the deal."

"So you talk to him before hand, but you didn't bother to tell us first?" Andy was getting upset.

"I agree. You should've taken it up with us first." Joe was getting angry himself.

"Will you guys relax!" shouted Terry. "This is a one time opportunity of a life time for Rock, and not just him but for K' as well. Don't you see these guys need to fight each other just to push one another to their limits. So instead of acting like selfish jerks, why don't we give him our full support? And besides we'll still be strikers."

Andy and Joe sighed then turned to each other. "You know what Joe?"

"Shoot."

"He's right. We're being self-important. Rock really needs this, and we should give him our full support. Also, he's got a point we'll still get our fair shots at them." Said Andy.

Joe smiled and turned to Terry. "We'll give Rocky all the support we can give."

Rock stepped in the room. "Thanks, all of you. I spoke with K'. His team have his back."

"Then let's get out there and win!" shouted Joe.

Down at the lobby of their hotel a girl about Rock age walked in and up to the front desk. She had shiny light brown hair and blue eyes that resembled sapphires. "Excuse me?" she asked the person at the front desk.

"Yes, how can I help you miss?" responded the man at the front desk.

"I'm looking for a man who goes by the name of Terry Bogard. Is he staying here by any chance?"

The man searched through the computer sitting in front of him. "Yes he is. Room 627 on the sixth floor."

"Thank you." With that she headed to elevators. When she got to the sixth floor she headed for room 627. She found the room with no problem and knocked. "Hello, Mr. Bogard." She called.

"Come in." Terry called back.

Politely, she slowly opened the door. "I knew I'd find you here."

Rock smiled back only to be slapped by her. "What was that for?"

"You didn't bother to tell me you were leaving for the tournament?" she said angrily.

"I'm sorry, truly am Cali." He responded.

"You better be." She pulled his shirt collar and kissed him.

Cali let go of Rock. He put his arm around her shoulder and turned to his teammates. "Terry, Andy, Joe, this is my girlfriend Cali."

Cali politely shook hands with the other members of Team Fatal Fury. "Pleasure to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you to." Spoke up Joe.

"Joe." Said Andy.

"What?"

"She's taken and she's too young for you."

From the hotel, Cali called for her limousine and from there drove off to the Osaka Stadium where the fights are usually held. The guys had to leave Cali behind because they were headed to the locker room. "I'll be cheering for your victory." Said Cali. "And don't get hurt too badly Rock."

"Thanks that means a lot, and don't worry Cali…as strikers we'll make sure Rock gets out of the tight spots." Responded Terry. In the locker room they dropped they're stuff off, got ready, did last minute stretching, and headed off to the arena area, where K' and his team waited.

K' and Rock stared each other in the eye, as they headed to the fighting ring. "Don't get too cocky." Said Rock as he shook hands with K'.

"Same here." He responded.

"Here is the first match of this year's King of Fighters tournament!" shouted the announcer, while the crowd roared both fighters to victory. "In this bout it will be the Heroes Team with team captain K' Dash against Team Fatal Fury with team captain Terry Bogard. Both teams are going one-fighter three strikers, who will win, between these two young competitors. Will it the powerful flames of K' Dash or the blinding speed of Rock Howard? Who knows? We'll just have to find out."

As the announcer fell quiet so did the crowd, almost the only sound that filled the arena was the person refereeing the fight. He raised his hand in the air and shouted, "K' Dash vs. Rock Howard, the winner takes the whole match for his team. Ready…" both fighters got in their fighting stance. "FIGHT!"

With that the match began. Rock charged at K' with full speed, and Dash couldn't believe his eyes for how fast he was caught him off guard. K' took a punch right in his stomach then to his jaw. K' quickly recovered came in with a punch of his own then with a sweep kick, but Rock avoided it with a handspring backwards. Rock came in with a kick aimed for K's head, but K's quick thinking ducked and did an uppercut to Howard's jaw. Just like K' he also quickly recovered. "Cyclone Punch!" Rock made his first _real_ move.

As the projectile headed at him K' countered with his own flame attack that canceled out Rock attack and then some. "You're flame are powerful, but mine are better."

K' and Rock charged at each other once more. At the same time went for a punch, but both connected with each other's fist instead. Rock's fist glowed a phantom blue flame, while K's glowed a blood red. "Are you truly Geese's son?"

"Not just Geese's…" they backed away from each other. "But Terry's as well."

"You're really something else."

"Human-angel." Rock responded. K' gasped and that gave Rock an opening. He charged at K' and got him with his elbow.

K' was shocked of what Rock said, but still countered with a knee to Rock's stomach and he took his hand, put around Rock's neck, and he slammed him to the ground. K' held Rock down and choked him, Rock was gasping for air. Joe ran in only to be countered by Lin, he was followed by Andy but was also countered by Venessa. The teammates came back in. "Why didn't you help!" shouted Lin to Maxima.

Maxima looked at Terry. Bogard stared back and shook his head. "Because they need to beat each other on they're own. They haven't been pushed to their limits yet."

Terry smiled. "This is only the beginning."

K' still had Rock pined to the ground. Rock smirked and punched K' three times to get him off of him. He coughed a few times but stayed on the offensive. "Double Cyclone Punch!"

K' quickly got up and countered with a flame attack more powerful than the last. When the smoke cleared Rock came out charging he got K' in the jaw once more. He followed through with a knee to his stomach and then he grabbed K' by his shirt collar, tossed him over his back, and to the floor, but the attack didn't stop there, he kicked K' right in the hip. K' watched a little bit of his blood hit the floor but that didn't stop him from not charging at Rock at full speed. K' was not as fast as Rock but still caught him off guard like he had done to K'. Rock took a fist in his stomach then to his chest. Rock looked as his blood his hit the floor as well.

The crowd couldn't believe what they were witnessing. This fight wasn't any normal fight, they realized that K' and Rock were giving it they're all and neither side was going back down now. This caused them to cheer louder as they screamed for K' and Rock's victory.

Meanwhile, the announcer was speechless and so was the referee. They're speed was incredible, K's flames were unbelievable, and Rock's dodging tactics and fighting style was nothing like they have ever seen before. The referee couldn't keep up because of they're moves left him in an awe.

K' tried to keep Rock at bay with his flames but he just kept coming by canceling K's flames with his. Rock finally got in range of K' and kick him in the shins and threw K' off balance, but K' drove his elbow into Rock back as he went down. Both of them were down, but still got up. They both wiped off some sweat from they're foreheads and Rock took off his jacket and shirt, and with that they continued.

K' now finally threw himself onto the offensive. He kept throwing punches and kicks one after another, leaving Rock on the defensive. Every time K' punched, Rock blocked and vise versa. K' threw a punch with his right hand. Rock got ready to block it, but K' stopped it before it could reach him. It threw Rock off guard and he got K's left fist into his chest. Rock smirked and threw K' off guard and he got Rock's knee in his stomach. Both fighters back away from each other very fatigued and trying to catch their breath every second. It was a moment of silence for both of them, but in about two seconds or so they were going to at it again.

They charged at each other once more for a final assault. They engulfed themselves in their flames and kept charging at each other head on. The last move was made, followed by an explosion. Smoke covered the arena, and Dash and Howard were lost not to be seen by any one. "K'!" shouted his teammates.

"Rock!" shouted the other members of Team Fatal Fury as well. Everybody was on deaf ears until the smoke cleared.

Both fighters were on one knee. They were covered in scars, blood, sweat, and each other's blood. Soon both of them fell on their stomach, but Rock and K' slowly got up, only to have Rock fall over and unconscious. K' got back on one knee clenching his hip in pain.

The referee coughed as the smoke was still clearing but he could clearly see K' on one knee and Rock on the floor not moving. "The winner of this bout is K' Dash and the winner of this match is the Heroes Team!" he shouted.

Terry walked over to the fallen Rock. He picked his limp body up and then turned to K', was already up and his arms were over Lin's and Venessa's shoulders. "Thank you K'. You really pushed Rock to his limits and made him do something he has never done before."

"Which was what?" asked K'.

"Use the Raging Storm to it's full potential."

K's flash back…

Rock charged at K' at full speed. He was moving so fast that it looked like he was almost gliding on the floor. Rock engulfed himself in blue and purple flames, but at the same time shouted the two Geese was famous for saying. "RAGING…STORM!"

At K's surprise it was more powerful than Geese could ever unleash in his entire life. It wasn't the normal one where the fighter would raise his hands and quickly throw them onto the ground. What got him was that he was still moving and at the same time he saw two beautiful silver-white angel wings spread from Rock's back.

"Rock lost because he expended too much energy." Said Terry.

"Terry…what he said was true." Said K' still trying to catch his breath.

"What did he say?"

K' smiled. "Let's just say I didn't see a human, nor did I see Geese. I saw an angel. An angel who will do any thing to protect the ones he loves."

Terry looked around, and saw a bunch of silver-white feathers all over the place. At the same time Rock woke up too. "Sorry guys…" said Rock still a little woozy. "I lost."

"Don't worry about it." said Joe.

"That was the most incredible thing I have ever seen." Followed Andy.

Terry put Rock down, and Rock looked around to find his angel feathers everywhere. He crouched down and picked one up. "I finally got my wings." Rock felt his wings spread again.

He could only stare at their beauty, for it reminded him of his mother.

K' and Rock got their battle. Too bad our hero lost. Read as the results from the other matches go. Now that Rock has finally discovered his wings how will it effect him, Terry, and Cali? Also, read next time as Team Fatal Fury takes on the Ikari Warriors. LP Alchemist


	2. Legend of the Dark Prince

An Angel's Story: The KOF Tournament

Chapter 12

Legend of the Dark Prince

Rock was taken to the hospital after the match. After Rock finished his 'hospital food' he stared off into the distance thinking of his mother. He pulled out a picture of her from a pocket on the inside of his jacket and just stared at it and saw how much he resembled her. "I finally got my wings." He said like he was talking to the picture. "Though they didn't last very long. You're cheering for us right, either though you're in heaven?"

Suddenly Rock felt a hand on his bandaged forehead. "You fought well." Rock looked up to see his mother standing in front of him. She had light brown hair, red eyes, a smile that seemed so gentle, and beautiful angel wings that matched Rock's but the wing span was larger.

"But I lost."

Marie could only smile at her son's depression, which caused his to smile. "One day you'll become stronger than your father ever was and could only hope of becoming, in life and in death."

"Is that how I killed you?" stuttered Rock.

"You didn't kill me. I knew I was going to die the first time I found out I was pregnant with you."

Rock started to cry. "Mother…"

"I have no regrets. After all I gave birth to the most beautiful child my eyes could ever lay upon. Before I died, I held you once. Though you were only a baby, I knew that you were going to be something else. I also knew that Geese was going to die soon as well, I told Geese that I didn't want his life style for you, and I asked him to let Terry raise you in his place. But now I want you to accept Terry as your father because now he wants to refer to you as his son."

"Our meeting was destiny after all."

"Just remember I'll be watching you from above, and one thing is for certain that will always be true." She sat at Rock's bedside, while he sat up. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "My son…I love you with all my heart and soul."

"Mother…I love you too, with all my heart and soul as well." She disappeared leaving Rock by himself. He sighed. "Mother…" Rock woke up from his dream. He sat up in bed and held his head, for it was still throbbing in pain. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." called Rock. Terry, Joe, Andy, and Cali came barging in.

"Hey Rocky how are you feeling?" asked Joe.

"Now I have a bigger headache no thanks to you." Responded Rock out of sarcasm.

"Well you and K' made the front page." Said Andy handing a newspaper to Rock.

Rock read it piece by piece. "Teenage phenomenon fighters K' Dash and Rock Howard make big impact in the first round of the KOF tournament. Neither side backed down and both didn't stop until they're final assault. K' came out on top but Rock still fought hard as well. Dash's victory brought the whole Heroes Team to victory, because of the one fighter, three strikers style match. Now in round two Heroes Team will fight Team Japan, while Team Fatal Fury will have a chance against the Ikari Warriors."

The next day Rock was still injured and was still not in top condition. By rules of the tournament he automatically declared the striker for Team Fatal Fury in their next match. The Round one results stood:

Match 1: Heroes Team vs. Team Fatal Fury

(K' strikers: Maxima, Lin, Venessa) vs. (Rock strikers: Terry, Andy, Joe)

Winner: Heroes Team

Match 2: Psycho Soldiers vs. Ikari Warriors

(Chin, Bao, Athena striker: Kensou) vs. (Leona, Whip, Ralf striker: Clark)

Winner: Ikari Warriors

Match 3: Team Female Fighters vs. Team Korea

(Katsumi, Mai, Mary striker: Hinkao) vs. (Jhae Hoon, Chang, Choi striker: Kim)

Winner: Female Fighters

Match 4: Team Japan vs. Team Art of Fighting

(Shingo, Kyo, Seth striker: Bennimaru) vs. (Robert, Ryo, Yuri striker: King)

Winner: Team Art of Fighting

Because of these results the Round two matches stood:

Match 1: Psycho Soldiers vs. Female Fighters

(Chin, Athena, Kensou, Bao) vs. (Mai, Mary, Katsumi, Hinkao)

Match 2: Korea vs. Art of Fighting

(Kim, Jhae Hoon, Choi, Chang) vs. (Ryo, Robert, Yuri, King)

Match 3: Japan vs. Heroes

(Kyo, Shingo, Bennimaru, Seth) vs. (K', Maxima, Lin, Venessa)

Match 4: Fatal Fury vs. Ikari Warriors

(Terry, Andy, Joe, Rock) vs. (Ralf, Clark, Leona, Whip)

Being healed up the next day, Terry was able to take Rock back to the hotel. "Well our match is later this evening."

"And for showing them a great match, the officials gave us the last match of the day just to give you extra rest time, either though you're only the striker." Explained Andy.

"Yeah about that…sorry for taking all the glory of the match. I didn't even give you guys a time to strike."

"Don't worry about it Rocky. You've got to admit that was really cool." said Joe adding his two cents.

"It was cool. I especially loved your wings." Said Cali.

Rock walked up to her. "Did you?"

"We're going to go." Said Joe. "Give the two of you some 'alone time'." With that Terry, Andy, Joe left the room leaving Rock and Cali alone.

"I really did."

"I'm glad you did." He slowly kissed her.

That afternoon everybody was doing they're own separate things. Terry was out spending time with Mary, Andy was training and avoiding Mai, Joe was at a near by bar hanging out with some of the other fighters, and Rock was out with his girlfriend walking down the streets of Osaka.

They were walking down the streets until they ran into Iori. He was carrying the same tune, as he was when Rock had met him two months ago. "You again." He said. His voice had the same demonic mixed in with his, just like when the same demon possessed Rock.

"That's impossible!" shouted Rock. "How are you still alive?" Rock suddenly had a flashback.

Rock's flashback…

He was sitting on the floor of the jail cell, after he had gotten arrested for illegal street racing. Before he was released he had a few question for Mary. "You know when I came out of that alley, someone died…by accident."

"What makes you say that?" Mary was confused. "There was no blood stains and no evidence that someone was killed. There wasn't even a body. We saw someone there, but it was after we put you in the car."

"You fool you never killed me in the first place." Said Iori interrupting his trip down memory lane.

"Rock what's going on here?" asked Cali, who was hiding behind Rock out of fear.

"Just stay back."

"You're not even worth it." said Iori. "You're too hurt to fight."

Rock took off his jacket and handed it to Cali. "Don't lose that." He told her and he turned to Iori once more. "Would you like me to prove that you're wrong?" he said while spreading his wings once more.

"Save your energy child. I'm not the one you want."

Rock got in fighting stance. "Then who is?"

"The demon child. He's just like you but demonic instead of angelic. Killing the weak is his hobby, seeing others suffer is his favorite pastime, his favorite thing in the world is blood, hunting angels like you is what he does best. He's in Osaka, and his name is Raven. With every human there's a counter part, with every yin there's a yang, with every angel there's a demon. This child is the one you are destined to fight." He took a split second to look at Cali. "You better keep her close, or he will get her and when he does…he'll be licking her blood off his hand, and he's not even a vampire. Raven is much stronger than that. He has his wings as well, so watch out."

Rock and Cali watched as Iori walked away. He turned to her and hugged her tightly while his wings wrapped around her as well. "Who ever this guy is…he won't get to you or Terry, because I love the two of you too much."

"Brother…" she said under her breath.

Now we know who Rock is destined to fight and he's got his wings too. Who ever Raven is he's getting closer to Rock and his loved ones and is perhaps getting ready to kill them. But also read as round two of the competition begins. LP Alchemist


	3. Raven's Massengers: Iori and Leona

Disclaimer: Don't own any character accept all the ones I made up.

An Angel's Story: The KOF Tournament

Chapter 13

Raven's Messengers: Iori and Leona

Iori was long gone and Rock's wings disappeared like they had done after the fight, only leaving a small pile of silver feathers on the sidewalk. Rock turned around and started to walk back to the hotel. "Rock, what's going on?" asked Cali.

"It's the past now. I think you should go back to your father. You'll be safer." Said Rock. He called for a taxi. It came and Cali got in knowing his plan. "I'm sorry I don't want you hurt."

"I understand." Cali gave him a good bye kiss and left.

He watched it leave into the distance. "Who is Raven, and why is he sending Iori to give me all these weird messages?" thought Rock. "I'd better get back to Terry. He probably wants to see if I'm fully healed."

On the way back to her hotel, Cali had thoughts about Raven. "Brother, why?" she thought. "I had a front row seat watching you slay our mother with your power…I will not stand by and watch you kill my boyfriend. I'll make sure of it." she felt tears roll down her cheek.

When Rock got back to the hotel, he looked at Terry and could give him a look of concern and sadness. "Hey, what's wrong?" asked Terry.

"Demons…" was the only thing that could come out of Rock's mouth. "Raven…He's just like me…a half-breed." Rock voice started to stutter. Rock fell to the floor holding his head in pain. "Make it go away."

"What are you talking about!" asked Terry for he was growing scared. "Who's Raven?"

"My…my destiny…" Rock fainted.

"You're scaring me again." Terry picked up Rock and placed him on one of the beds. He moved some strands of Rock's hair that were out of place and pulled up a chair. He stroked his forehead like a normal father would for his child. "I don't know what's going on with you lately, but it's really has my attention. I didn't let it bother me because I thought it was just another teen phase. You trying to avoid me…most of all teenagers do that, but after you told me about the angel stuff, that's when I started…that's when I started to pay attention." Terry tried to hold back his tears. "I was being a bad parent, and I will understand if you're mad at me. At first I thought you were making the angel story up, but the look you gave me made me believe. I promise I'm going to do better. I'll be a better father. Please, give me another chance to fix things."

"He already has." Interrupted Andy.

"What do you mean?" Terry turned to his younger brother.

"He's your son. No matter how badly you mess up, he's always going to give you another chance."

"How?"

"By being your son. Just by being your son he's already given you another chance, and the same goes for him…by you being his father you already gave him another chance to fix thing as well."

"Where did you learn that?"

"From dad, I mean we've done some pretty messed up things around him."

Terry smiled. "You're right."

"So what happened to him?" asked Andy turning to Rock.

"He fainted, that's all." Terry sighed. "He's scaring me…badly, and the only thing I can do right now is keep a close eye on him."

After about an hour Rock woke up and looked around the room. As he looked around he saw Terry at his bedside. "So how long have you been there?" asked Rock sitting up.

"Since you've been out."

"How long was I out for?"

"An hour, not long. You fainted. So who's Raven?"

"A demon…a half-breed demon, just like me. Iori told me that he's my destiny. My destiny to fight him, and he'll kill just about anything to get to me…literally. All he wants is blood and will do just about anything to get what he wants." Explained Rock.

"Just remember if he used Iori Yagami, he's mostly likely using Leona Heildern, for the more reason to have you as our striker. You'll be out of harm's way." Said Terry.

Three hours had passed and the time had come for the final match of the day, Team Fatal Fury vs. Ikari Warriors. In the locker room Andy, Joe, Terry, and Rock did a little more stretching in the last five minutes before their match. "Your call Terry, how are we going to do this?" asked Joe breaking the silence.

"I don't know, but remember to watch out." Explained Terry. "Don't hesitate to call for striker when you need it. Rock will be there to watch our backs when we can't. Other than that we find out their order and plan from there."

Andy turned to Rock. "Don't let Leona get in your head, focus on watching our backs. Jump in when you think we need you or when we call you."

"Got it." Rock responded nodding his head knowing what Andy was telling him.

Five minutes were up and the team was ready. "Let's get out there and win this time." Shouted Joe excitingly.

"Easier said than done." Responded Andy.

"Enough talk. Let's go!" responded Rock.

"Somebody's got the right attitude." Said Terry.

They entered the arena and their opponents were standing in front of them. The order went as planed: Team Fatal Fury: Joe, Terry, Andy, striker: Rock Ikari Warriors: Clark, Whip, Ralf, striker: Leona

During the second fight, between Clark and Terry, Rock looked across the arena and saw Leona. She smirked and he clenched his fist. "Raven will get what he wants." Her voice came into his head.

"No…" he thought. "I'll stop him in his tracks. The battle has never taken place before because the father of the human-demon has always gotten the kill before hand. Daddy's always done all the work, considering how old he is." Leona clenched her fist. "Don't even try messenger." Leona smirked and Rock gave her a devilish look.

"Power Wave!" shouted Terry. Rock paid attention to the fight again. Clark blocked the attack causing a bright light to shine. This bright light caused Rock to pass-out again.

Rock reawakened in the hotel. He quickly sat up in bed. "Calm down." Said Andy.

"What happened? How long was I out for this time?"

"Not much but the tournament's over. The doctor you were going to be out for the rest of the tournament so we had to forfeit." Explained Joe.

"Are you serious?" shouted Rock.

"Knock it off Joe." Said Terry, walking in with four bottles of water and tossing one to Joe. Rock could only smile at his presence, because he knew that he was safe again. "You were out for the rest of the fight."

"Whip almost choked you to death." Explained Andy. "Their strategy was to take out the striker. The ref saw that you had passed out and stopped the fight."

"Wow…it seems like everyone wants to kill me."

"Nope, just Heildern's orders. You know how much the guy hates you." Said Terry.

"Kain?" Rock sighed. "My whole family is out to get me…get me killed."

"We don't want to kill you." Said Andy.

"I do." Said Joe under his breath.

"You're not helping." Andy turned to Joe and gave him a devilish look.

"I'm messing around."

"You're still not helping Joe." Said Terry.

Rock smiled and turned to Joe. "I'm starving…how about you go down stairs and grab me something to eat."

"Sure." Knowing that Rock wanted him to leave them alone for a little.

"So, what did you mean when you said that you don't want to kill me?"

"Since you're parents death, I've taken care of you." Explained Terry. "I killed your father. You knew this and still we grew on each other."

"In lack of a better term…"started Andy. "Kain knew that you knew who killed your father, and yet still you didn't get revenge, you didn't side with him. So he attacked your point of weakness."

"My feelings for my mother."

"Those 'accounts' you had were fake. Kain lied to you and then used you to get into well…Geese's accounts."

"Because those accounts…all that money is mine. I fell sucker for his trick. He never cared for me; he cared for my money. I gave it to him personally…" Rock smiled. "But he gave me something in return."

"What is that?" asked Andy.

"He can keep the damn money, because I have something greater. I have a family, a real family that cares for me. They love me for who I am not what I have. My family my be small, but I don't care at least I still have one. A father named Terry Bogard and an uncle named Andy Bogard. That's my family and no one can say other wise."

"And we have a son and nephew Rock Howard, so what's your point?" said Andy.

"The point is that we wouldn't change it for the world." closed Terry.

Rock finally admits that Terry is his true father. You just want to cry…not. Anyway what was the result of the fight? Keep reading! Later. LP Alchemist.


	4. Demon Meets Angel

An Angel's Story: The KOF Tournament

Chapter 14

Demon meets Angel

In the locker room while Leona gathered her stuff, Raven gave her more orders. "Leona…I want you to bring my sister to me. But take her in front of her lover's eyes. While you're at it gash him up a little bit but not too much, save some for me." Raven's voice came in to Leona's head. "I've never tasted angelic blood, and it sounds tasty."

"Understood." She responded.

Rock lazily lied on the couch (the room was so big that one could fit) flipping through various Japanese programming. He cycled through about four or five times before he turned off the television.

"Hey!" called Joe. "Instead of being bored how about you come with me and hang with some fellow fighters. Athena is dying to met you."

"I already a girlfriend, Joe." That was Rock's way of saying yes.

"If you're going keep a good eye on him. We have third match against Female Fighters." Said Terry who was lazily lying on his bed.

The Round Two Results stood:

Match 1: Psycho Soldiers vs. Team Female Fighters

(Kensou, Chin, Bao, Striker: Athena) vs. (Hinkao, Mai, Katsumi, Striker: Mary)

Winner: Psycho Soldiers

Match 2: Team Korea vs. Team Art of Fighting

(Choi, Kim, Chang, Striker: Jhae Hoon) vs. (Yuri, King, Ryo, Striker: Robert)

Winner: Korea

Match 3: Team Japan vs. Heroes Team

(Bennimaru, Shingo, Kyo, Striker: Seth) vs. (Venessa, Maxima, K', Striker: Lin)

Winner: Heroes

Match 4: Team Fatal Fury vs. Ikari Warriors

(Joe, Terry, Andy, Striker: Rock) vs. (Clark, Whip, Ralf, Striker: Leona)

Winner: Fatal Fury

Round Three matches stood:

Match 1: Japan vs. Korea

(Kyo, Shingo, Bennimaru, Seth) vs. (Kim, Choi, Chang, Jhae Hoon)

Match 2: Psycho Soldiers vs. Ikari Warriors

(Chin, Athena, Kensou, Bao) vs. (Ralf, Clark, Leona, Whip)

Match 3: Female Fighters vs. Fatal Fury

(Mai, Mary, Katsumi, Hinkao) vs. (Terry, Andy, Joe, Rock)

Match 4: Heroes vs. Art of Fighting

(K', Maxima, Lin, Venessa,) vs. (Ryo, Robert, King, Yuri)

Rock was bored out of his mind watching Joe talk to various female fighters (not the team). "Can I get you another?" asked the waitress breaking Rock's train of thought.

Rock snapped back to reality. "Root beer? Please." He responded quickly. Rock sighed at his friend's stupidity as another girl slapped him.

"Mind if I sit?" asked another voice.

Rock turned to the owner of the voice. "Sure." He responded. "You're Athena right?" he started a conversation.

"Yeah, and you're Rock. I saw your fight against K'. You were both real warriors, and I saw your amazing angel wings, it was one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen." She signaled to come closer. "Are you really the human-angel that comes every one-thousand years?" she whispered.

"So you know about the legend too?" he responded.

"There are so many out there, that one has to be true."

Rock smiled as a response. "I'll give you that one."

Athena looked at the television screen and watched as another fighter went down. "My match is up next, I got to go. I'll see you when my team go against yours."

"We will win."

"Don't get too cocky." With that she left.

"Dude! She is so into you!" shouted Joe from behind.

"I know but…I have a girlfriend already!" shouted Rock and he sighed.

Rock got back to hotel room to see nothing had changed. Terry was still lying on his bed lazily, and the only sound that filled the room was Terry snoring. Rock smiled. "Right where I left you." Rock picked up some random object and threw it at Terry. The older man awoke quickly, but with no clue that Rock had just thrown at him. Terry turned to Rock and gave him a blank look. "Good afternoon old man, care to wake up…we have a match!"

"Try waking me up less aggressively next time." Responded Terry, getting out of bed.

"If I'd let you sleep any longer, you would have fallen into a deeper sleep and then we would have to forfeit because we were one teammate short."

Terry gave a light chuckle. "Where's Andy?"

"Somewhere, checking what time our match starts. I just know our match is soon."

"I could have told you that."

After getting up from bed, Terry lazily lied himself on the couch. Rock looked at him and sighed. He walked up to the window and stared at the large city that was in front of him. He stared at the numerous people on the streets, but for some strange reason out of the thousands of people he was able to see Leona very clearly. She was looking directly at him. "What the?" Rock was speechless. He quickly grabbed his jacket and bolted out the door.

Terry sat up from the couch. "Thanks for telling me where you were going…." Terry told himself. "Why was he in such a rush?" He quickly got up off the couch, grabbed his jacket as well, and bolted out the door.

Rock ran down the streets until he reached the point that where he had saw Leona standing. "She was just a minute ago." He said. He looked around for a while until he had seen her again. "Come and get me boy…"he was hearing her voice.

Rock gave her a devilish look. "Who and where is Raven?"

"Come and get me…" she responded and turned completely around so that Rock could see that she had just kidnapped his girlfriend.

"Help me!" Cali shouted.

"Leave her out of this." He said.

"She has everything to do with this. Because you see…your girlfriend here is Raven's twin sister. And my master is very angry at you for stealing her heart."

"I've been dating a human-demon this whole time?"

Leona ran off without saying another word.

"Wait! Stop!" he shouted and ran after her.

Leona ran into an alleyway with Rock not too far behind, and Terry not too far behind him. "Why do they always run into alleyways?" he looked around and Leona was nowhere in sight. "Where are you Raven?" he shouted.

"Right here." A presence stepped out the shadows.

"My exact counter part. I'm on the side of justice and you love to kill. I hate the shadows, yet you hate the light. I'm an angel; you're a demon. But there is one thing we have in common."

"And what's that?"

"We're both human."

"You're so predictable Bogard…wait I meant to say Howard." Raven stroked his pitch-black hair. Raven wore a black long sleeved shirt that had many bloodstains on it, black pants with blood stains as well, and a red trench coat for all Rock knew could have started white. "Out of every girl in the entire world to fall in love with, it had to be my sister. Then you ask how'd you know? I knew that because Cali and I are twins. So we know what we're feeling and thinking. You see when I got my wings I wanted to test my power…and at the age of five I was licking my mother's blood off my hands. And that's another thing we have in common…we both killed our mothers."

"Rock didn't kill her on purpose. Marie risked her life to give birth to Rock. Essentially she died…yet her sprit lives on in her son. And as much as you want to deny it your lives in you." Said Terry.

"I am not weak like she was!" black wings sprouted from Raven's back; these wings resembled those of a bat. He dashed towards Terry and kneed him right in the stomach. That hit caused Terry to spit up some blood.

"Terry!" shouted Rock. "You'll pay!" once again silver angel wings sprouted from Rock's back.

"Another thing we have in common, we have our wings. But can you fly?" Raven flapped his wings and lifted in to the air, while Rock did the same. "A difference though…I discovered mine fourteen years ago, you found yours two day ago. Now that you're in the air, let's see how well you can fly." Raven flew away, and to Rock's surprise Raven was as fast as he was.

Rock chased after him with no hesitation.

Raven smirked to know that Rock was following him. Raven stopped and let Rock catch up. "After the tournament, we will finally complete our destiny and settle a ten-thousand year war."

"I agree. Our battle will determine who wins the war and if the humans will live or die." Raven said sadistically.

"Your heart is pure darkness. May the light reign on you when you die."

"And your heart is of pure light. May darkness reign on you when you die." Rock watched Raven fly away leaving no trace that he was there.

"I felt sadness in your heart. Somewhere in the dark heart of yours, Raven, is just a child in pain." Rock thought while landing and his wings disappeared leaving feathers again.

As Raven flew away, he had a thought. "A heart of pure light, yet I sensed a child trying to recover his past, another thing we have in common. The more our powers grow…the more and more we lose our memories."

"Rock!" called Terry catching up again. "Did you feel that presence? All he is, is in pain."

"Just like me…he wants his past back…Let's go, we have a match. And Joe, Andy, and myself have decided for you to be our striker. So this time we can make sure you're out of harm's way."

Raven has been revealed and Rock has his hands full. Can Rock win or will Raven. For now Rock, Terry, Andy, and Joe take on the Female Fighters in round three, so next chapter might be long. Later. LP Alchemist


	5. Controled by Emotions

Disclaimer: None is mine accept for Cali and Raven and some other made up characters. Other than that it all belongs to SNK.

An Angel's Story: The KOF Tournament

Chapter 15

Controlled by Emotions

Rock sat in the locker room thinking about what had just happened. But the true image he couldn't get out of his mind was Raven's wings and his sadistic smirk that made you feel like you were looking into the eyes of the devil. "I have to stop him…" he thought. "He's killed so many to get to this point, and Terry and Cali are his next targets…" he watched Terry walk by. Rock felt himself fill up with emotions…mostly anger. A flame was produced in his hand.

"Calm down." Said Andy walking over to him.

"How can I, especially when you know someone close might die. When you're thinking this every waking moment you can't help but show anger, especially when you know who the killer will be." Explained Rock.

"No doubt the killer is Raven."

"You know?"

"Terry told me every thing you said yesterday."

"He has his wings, and when I saw them. I didn't see Raven…"

"Who'd you see?"

"I filled with rage…I saw myself and Geese." Andy was lost for words and saw Rock's hands shaking out of fear. "I've never been so scared in my life. I honestly thought I was going to die. Then…I saw was darkness, my mind went blank. But I remembered something someone told me along time ago. The deeper the darkness gets the brighter the light shines…" he was cut off.

"In this case the light was your wings. It's OK to be afraid, but at every point in a man's life he has to face his fears one way or another." Andy sat up from the bench and held his hand out. Rock looked up at it and smiled and grabbed it pulling him up. "That was a lesson I learned from Jeff. You may not know it but Jeff is always guiding us in the right direction, especially you. Because as long as you're happy so are the rest of us."

Rock smiled. "Thanks Andy."

"Enough talk let's get under way!" shouted Joe.

Rock and Andy turned to their friend and smiled. "Let's go." Responded Rock and the four of them left the locker room and to the arena.

They entered the arena and stared directly at they're opponents. The line up went as planed: Team Fatal Fury: Andy, Joe, Rock, Striker: Terry vs. Female Fighters: Hinkao, Mary, Mai, Striker: Katsumi.

Rock looked upon the first match as Andy fought his way to victory. But was soon beaten by Mary, though Terry tried to be a good striker. Mary took down Joe and the team was now down two to one. Rock looked at his opponents. "Bring it on home." Terry told him.

Rock sighed and stepped in the ring with Mary. She already looked tired after fighting two men who put up a good fight, but still she looked like she was ready for anything Rock could throw at her. Both fighters looked at each other dead in the eye. They both smirked and got ready as the referee rose his hand in the air. "Ready!" he shouted and Rock and Mary got in their fighting stances. "FIGHT!" he threw his hand down and the fight began.

They both charged at each other at full speed. Mary went in for a punch but Rock quickly moved left avoiding the attack. Rock was behind her and went for a sweep kick, but Mary did a handspring backwards. She charged at Rock again and punched him straight in the jaw. Rock countered by kneeing her in the stomach and elbowed her in the jaw, catching her off guard. A flame was produced in his hands and he launched his attack. "Double Cyclone Punch!" he shouted throwing his projectile.

Mary quickly dodged the attack and stayed on the offensive. Her fatigue was catching up to her and Rock managed to block every punch and kick. "Shining Knuckle!" Rock dashed engulfed in red and orange flames, but it didn't stop there he followed up with a rising tackle.

Rock landed safely on his feet but Mary didn't. She hit the ground hard and on her back. She wasn't getting up. The referee ran up to her and check if she was completely knocked out. After checking on Mary, the referee stood up and pointed to Rock. "The winner Rock Howard!" he shouted. The crowd was screaming at the top of their lungs. Rock gave a sigh of relief.

"Amazing display again by the young Rock Howard!" shouted the announcer. "What incredible speed and power, but watch now as two speed demons fight it out to take the match."

A female announcer took over the other announcer. "That's right! But not only do they have amazing speed but awesome looks too. Who will win? Will it be the beautiful and lovely Mai Shiranui; or will it be hot and handsome Rock Howard? We'll just have to watch now won't we?"

Again the crowd fell on deaf ears as they waited for the referee to start the fight. Once more the only sound that filled the arena was the referee. "Mai Shiranui vs. Rock Howard, winner takes match for their team."

"Don't hold anything back…" said Rock.

"I can promise I won't…" responded Mai.

"Ready…" said the referee as he raised his hand in the air and both fighters got in their fighting stances. "FIGHT!" he lowered his hand down quickly, beginning the fight.

Mai started by jumping high in the air and throwing her fan at Rock, but his quick thinking avoided it. When she landed he dashed towards her with his blinding speed and aimed for her gut, but her quick thinking blocked the attack. "He's fast…probably even faster than me." She thought. "That will make this a whole lot more interesting."

They back away from each other with a handspring backwards. "You're like a monkey!" she shouted.

"You're only dissing yourself." He shouted back. "I guess you taught me too much."

"Perhaps…but two speed demons like us can make go faster, and you know that."

Rock smirked. "Than lets go."

The talking was done and it was time for both fighters to unleash their true speed. Kick for kick, punch for punch, they kept on each other blocking each other attacks. Rock and Mai slid backwards and caught their breath.

After a second or two they went at once again. Rock aimed a kick for her head, but Mai ducked and punched him straight in the jaw, after she tripped him. Before he could get attacked again, Rock rolled backwards only to be assaulted in a fury from Mai. Soon, he was bloody and bruised.

"Why can't I fight back?" he thought, as he got punched and kicked.

"Why isn't he fighting back?" thought Mai.

"Come on Rock!" shouted Joe. He turned to Terry. "What's wrong with him?"

Terry didn't respond but turned to Andy. "Why isn't he fighting back?"

"He's afraid…"

"Afraid of what?"

"Of unleashing his true power."

Each punch and kick only pissed off Rock more. All it took was for one last punch to finally bring Rock to take his turn. Rock body glowed the phantom blue like it always did when he got angry.

Mai took a step back. "Uh oh." Thought Mai.

Rock dashed straight for her and started with a punch to her chest, a knee to her stomach, and an elbow to her back. She spit up a little blood. Rock's assault didn't stop there, he continued just like Mai had done to him. After the last punch she slid backwards. "Time to go faster." Said Rock.

Mai and Rock dashed for each other. Mai aimed a kick for Rock's head. He ducked and tried a sweep kick. She jumped and aimed for his stomach. He managed to step aside and he aimed for her shins. Mai did a handspring backwards and tried kicking for his hip. Rock did a one-handed handspring to the side and kept moving to the left, while Mai went right.

They stood there and caught their breath. "Still not fast enough." Said Mai.

Once more they dashed at each other fast enough that nobody could keep up…not even Andy could keep up. The fight went back and forth. Mai and Rock kept matching punch for punch; kick for kick, neither side backed down.

Both fighters backed away from each other. "Stale mate." Said Mai.

"In a fight there's no such thing as a stale mate." Responded Rock.

"This can only go on for so long." Andy told Terry.

"No kidding…" Terry signaled for Andy to come closer. "They haven't gone full speed yet."

"They haven't?" asked Joe.

The three fighters on the sidelines turned their sights on the ring again. "Oh no…" they said in unison.

Rock and Mai went at it again. The punches and kicks would go back and forth. Mai got her elbow into Rock's stomach and Rock got a punch into her jaw. He kicked her in the hip, as she got an elbow into his back. Mai got her legs around his head and finally took him down. Rock quickly got up and found the Mai jumped above him.

"See ya ninja girl." Rock raised his hands above his head. "RAGING…" he started. He quickly lowered his hands to the ground. "STORM!"

The attack hit Mai directly. The referee ran to Mai's side and checked on her. He stood up and pointed at Rock. "The winner of this bout Rock Howard and the winners of this match goes to Team Fatal Fury!"

"Alright!" shouted the entire team.

Rock walked up to Mai and held out his hand. Mai looked at it and grabbed it. Rock helped Mai off the floor. "You use the raging storm and you almost killed me!" she complained to him.

"I didn't want to kill you, so I only used it at half energy." Explained Rock.

Terry, Andy, and Joe joined Rock in the ring. "You almost killed her and you used it at half energy."

"I got angry because I couldn't take her down. Some how I become stronger when I grow angry, my powers take over me. My emotions and powers control me." Explained Rock.

"We need to work on keeping you emotions under control." Said Terry.

Rock nodded his head in agreement. After a short celebration in the locker room the team quickly left the stadium and back to the hotel.

In a near by café Raven watched the match on the television. "Can I get you another?" asked the waitress.

"Yes please." Responded Raven. He watched her leave. "This is going to be harder than I thought. If he gets angry in our battle I could be in for some trouble." Raven smirked. "But his weakness is love…If I have to kill my sister to beat him then I will. But I'll use that as a last resort." He told himself. The waitress came back with another cup of coffee. "But if that is true, looks like Bogard is my first target." Raven thought about his plan. "It's perfect."

Raven finished his cup of coffee and left.

Round three is over and Team Fatal Fury has their win over the Female Fighters. Keep reading as they take on Team Korea next round. LP Alchemist


	6. Rivers of Blood

Sorry for the long wait...two words: witer's block.

An Angel's Story: The KOF Tournament

Chapter 16

Rivers of Blood

Back at the hotel Rock had fallen asleep after a tiring match against Mai. Terry smiled at his young companion, for at this current moment he knew that he was safe. He kept a close eye on Rock just to know that he will remain safe.

The Round Three Results Stood:

Match 1: Team Japan vs. Team Korea

(Seth, Bennimaru, Kyo, Striker: Shingo) vs. (Chang, Jhae Hoon, Kim, Striker: Choi)

Winner: Japan

Match 2: Ikari Warriors vs. Psycho Soldiers

(Leona, Ralf, Clark, Striker: Whip) vs. (Athena, Kensou, Bao, Striker: Chin)

Winner: Ikari Warriors

Match 3: Team Female Fighters vs. Team Fatal Fury

(Hinkao, Mary, Mai, Striker: Katsumi) vs. (Andy, Joe, Rock, Striker: Terry)

Winner: Fatal Fury

Match 4: Team Art of Fighting vs. Heroes Team

(King, Yuri, Robert, Striker: Ryo) vs. (Venessa, Lin, Maxima, Striker: K')

Winner: Heroes

The Final round matches stood:

Match 1: Psycho Soldiers vs. Japan

(Chin, Athena, Kensou, Bao) vs. (Kyo, Bennimaru, Shingo, Seth)

Match 2: Fatal Fury vs. Korea

(Terry, Andy, Joe, Rock) vs. (Kim, Chang, Choi, Jhae Hoon)

Match 3: Female Fighters vs. Art of Fighting

(Mai, Mary, Katsumi, Hinkao) vs. (Ryo, Robert, Yuri, King)

Match 4: Heroes vs. Ikari Warriors

(K', Maxima, Venessa, Lin) vs. (Ralf, Clark, Leona, Whip)

Rock had woken up after a few hours. "What happened? I was fighting Mai and she was winning too, then my mind went blank again, and after that I don't remember what happened."

"You've got to learn to control your emotions." Explained Terry.

"You mean I went insane again."

"Stop thinking about Raven. Focus, remain clam, and don't let anything distract you." Said Terry.

"I can't. Why would Raven kidnap my girlfriend, let alone his sister?" Rock sighed deep and long. "She was a human-demon and I didn't even know." Rock sat up from bed and turned to Terry. "Terry, I don't want you going near Raven."

"And why not?"

"Because I care for you and I don't want anything happen to you. You're my father and I don't want it any other way."

Terry got up off the couch, looked at his young companion, and smiled. Terry patted Rock on the head, as he walked by to reach the door. He stopped in front of the door and turned at Rock once more. "Now, you're finally understanding what it means to be a man." Terry left the room, only leaving Rock to think about what he had just said.

That evening Rock sat on the windowsill and stared at the sunset, with Terry's words still ringing in his head. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Said Rock.

"Everything OK?" asked Andy as he walked in. "We're all waiting for you downstairs. What are you doing up he all by yourself."

Rock continued to watch the sunset. "Nothing. Just watching the sunset and thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"What Terry said to me."

"And you know what I agree." Andy came and sat on the windowsill across from Rock. "Just remember…hiding your emotions make you strong, but knowing when to show them makes you a man."

Rock turned to him and smiled. "Again…Thanks Andy, for everything that you have shown and taught me."

"Without you…Terry's and my life would be incomplete." The two of them got off the windowsill. "Everyone's still waiting."

"Let's go."

After celebrating their victory over the Female Fighters all night, the team went straight to sleep. It was the next morning where the team finally got some down time. Rock had just gotten out of the shower when Terry told him the game plan. "No fight today, kid. In fact we've got the whole weekend off to explore the city."

"Cool." Said Andy walking into the room along with Joe.

"Yes! The entire weekend off to chill out and party!" shouted Joe.

"I'm still bushed after yesterday's match, I'm just going to stay here for a while and get a little more rest."

"No, either I'm staying or you're going." Said Terry.

"What?" asked Rock. "Hey! I'm old enough to stay by myself."

"What has been going on has me worried."

"In case you didn't hear me…I'm old enough to stay by myself."

"You think I want to come back and see you and your blood all over the floor?" shouted Terry. "I'm your father damn it! Can I not be worried about the well-being for my child?"

Rock stroked his hand through his hair and then started laughing. "I don't find anything in this conversation amusing." Said Andy.

"I guess someone's finally learning to be a good father." Said Rock as he calmed down, got up off the bed, and walked out the room. He left the room and left Terry, Andy, and Joe in a confused state of mind.

"That kid weirds me out." Said Joe.

"I don't think anyone will understand him." Agreed Andy.

Terry lightened up. "Let's go guys." And the three of them left the room and followed Rock.

When they got down stairs they found Rock standing at the entrance. Rock gazed at the mayhem. The streets were painted with blood and with suffering people everywhere. "All this…All this because I'm here. Raven's gone too far."

"Rock are you Ok?"

Rock started crying. "All this…it's because I'm here."

"It's not your fault. Raven's just a monstrous killer. This was unexpected." Explained Andy.

Rock turned to Andy, but only watched him fall over. He looked down, and saw that Andy was a bloody mess. Standing over the bloody mess was Raven. "Raven, what did you do?"

Rock looked around and saw that Terry and Joe were also a bloody mess. "What I'm I doing…You ask what I'm doing!" Raven started to laugh. "You're so funny. It's pretty obvious I'm eliminating those important to you."

"You know that'll only piss me off more."

"Piss you off? Oh, you know and I know you're much too sad for that for now." Raven's pitch-black wings grew again. "Where's you angel wings now? Where's your mother's power when you need it." Rock could not stop staring at Raven's sadistic smile. When Raven took a step closer, Rock took a step back.

"Stay away…" said Rock.

"No…I'm sending you away…sending you some where very far away."

Rock sat up from bed with a scream that woke Terry up. "Hey kid, what's wrong?" Rock was sweating and breathing heavily.

"A nightmare…it was one of the scariest ones I've ever seen. I've never been so scared."

Terry sat up from his bed. "Tell me about it."

"There was blood everywhere, suffering people, Raven's sadistic smile, and Raven got to you, Andy, and Joe. Raven's wings were there but mine weren't. I wanted to scream but nothing came out."

Terry smiled. "It wasn't real. It was just a nightmare. Don't worry about it. As long as I'm here nobody will hurt you. No go back to bed." Terry lied back down.

"Good night, Terry." Said Rock as he lied back down.

"Good night, Rock." Said Terry back.

Wow, he won't stop thinking about Raven. But you wouldn't either if you were be threatened by a sadistic, psycho, killer teenager with black demon wings. Keep reading, as the final round is under way and then find out who's moving and who isn't. LP Alchemist


	7. Prolouge of a Violent Storm

Disclaimer: I still down own anybody, accept Raven, Cali, etc…

An Angel's story: The KOF Tournament

Chapter 17

Prologue of a Violent Storm

Raven looked upon the stadium as the crowd poured in the stands. He smirked at how the people were unaware of what is to come. "These pathetic fools don't even know what's coming." Raven scoffed. "KOF Tournament, this time there is no winner, accept me. The angel's power will be mine and demons will run rampant across the earth once again. Not only will we enslave the humans but the angels too."

In the locker room Rock thinks about what is to come after the tournament. "This storm will be the most violent we will ever have. This is the point where the ten-thousand war will come to a close." Rock took a deep breath. "Mother…Father, protect me."

"What's on your mind?" asked Andy as he came and sat down right next to Rock.

Rock shook his head and snapped back reality. "Nothing…it's nothing."

"Every time you say 'nothing' it bugs me; because that means you are only trying to keep me out and what ever it is in." Andy took a deep breath. "You may not believe it but there's a reason why Terry and myself are still here. We're here for you. We could have left you on that street, but we didn't, because you needed help. We didn't just take you because you were Geese son. We took you because you needed a father to be there for you." Andy got up off the bench. "Just remember…that day you lost the Howard family, but you gained the Bogard. Why do you think we let you use the Bogard name."

Rock looked up at him and smiled. Rock as well got up off the bench and headed for the arena alongside Andy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the second match of the final heat in the KOF Tournament!" shouted the male announcer as the fans screamed and cheered they're hearts out.

"This match will have two diehard team locked in a battle!" said the female announcer, picking up where her partner left off. "It is Team Fatal Fury vs. Team Korea!"

"I must say in the speed department Team Fatal Fury are at a disadvantage three to two. Rock and Andy are going to have to be extra careful if they're team is going to win this fight."

"Looks like the first fighters are stepping up, and it looks like it will be Choi Bounge vs. Terry Bogard." Closed the female announcer.

"Choi Bounge vs. Terry Bogard!" shouted the referee as he raised his hand. Ready…" he lowered his hand. "FIGHT!"

Choi dashed towards Terry and caught him with a punching fury. Terry could only block as the punches came to him one by one; Terry was left with one option on going onto the defensive. When Choi finally stopped for a split-second it gave Terry an opening; Choi got a fist in his gut. Terry then grabbed him by his throat and tossed Choi over his back. Choi made a quick recovery and threw himself back onto the offensive. He went for a sweep kick, but Terry had jumped back, and then dodged a punch aimed for his head. Another punch was aimed for Terry's gut, but he had stepped aside so that he was behind Choi. Terry lifted his fist and drove it into the ground, aiming a geyser of fire towards Choi. "POWER GEYSER!" Terry shouted.

Choi fell to the ground, not moving. The referee ran to Choi to check on him. When the referee got up he pointed to Terry. "The winner is Terry Bogard!" A sigh of relief came from Rock, Andy, and Joe.

Terry turned to his teammates, smiled and gave a thumbs up. He turned around again to see that his next opponent had stepped up. It was none other than another one of his rivals, Kim.

"I hope this match is better than the last." Said Kim.

"We're stronger now, it probably will be."

The referee raised his hand again. "FIGHT!" he lowered his hand.

Kim charged at Terry, aiming a kick for his head. Terry ducked and planted a fist in Kim gut. Kim quickly recovered and got Terry back with a kick, but it didn't stop there Kim continued his assault by kick him in the shins and punching him in the chest. Terry then rolled out of the way for a stomp that was aimed at his chest. Terry got up to only fall over again, Kim had got him in the stomach with his knee and a kick at his jaw. Terry took a few seconds to recover, but quickly (and finally) threw himself onto the offensive.

Rock was holding his breath from time to time thinking Terry wasn't going to recover from an assault from Kim. Rock closed his eyes and didn't want to know the next chapter in this fight.

Raven looked upon Rock's actions. "I've found his ultimate point of weakness, and just in time…my patience has grown ever so thin. This is boring, it's time to lighten things up." Raven tightly closed his eyes. "I'll show you father…I'll show everyone that _I_ am the strongest demon!" Raven opened his eyes and surrounded himself with his flames. Though he was engulfed in flames he still gave off a cold temperature instead of a warm one.

Rock looked up and saw the red and black light at the top of the stadium. Everyone was looking at Raven. This was a sign of his greatest battle. Rock took off his jacket and shirt, and soon was giving off heat he was now engulfed in blue and white flames.

Raven jumped down and while coming down his took off his coat and shirt while his pitch black demon wings spread from his back dripping with blood.

Rock watched him come down and felt his white angel wings spread also dripping with blood.

They looked each other straight in the eye. Rock saw Raven's yellow, catlike demon eyes with red pupils, and at the same time Raven saw light blue, gentle-like, angel eyes. When Andy looked at Rock's eyes he didn't see Geese, nor did he see Marie, he didn't even see Terry…he saw Jeff, his dad. He saw that gentle side that Jeff had shown when he adopted him and Terry in the first place.

Terry came and stood by Andy's side. Terry was shaking with fear. "He's going to make it right?" he said towards his brother.

Andy responded, "He's got to. We need him just as much as he needs us. If we have faith in him…he will survive."

"Rock! We got your back buddy! Now show that guy who's the strongest!" Shouted Joe at the top of his lungs.

Rock turned around. "Thanks." He turned towards Raven. "You know that stopping you is all that matters to me."

"Save your breath. Spare me the life story, because it ends here." Responded Raven.

"I know what you want…it's the same thing I want."

"What is that!" shouted Raven.

"You want to prove to your father that you are stronger than him." Rock changed the subject. "Besides the fact that this is our destiny, there is another reason you hate me, why is that."

Raven laughed. "I guess she didn't tell you, she told me something she didn't have the heart to tell you. You messed with my sister, that is the main reason for hating you!"

"What is that!" Rock was shocked, for the fact that his own girlfriend told Raven before him.

"So taking my words huh?" Raven smirked. "You see my sister is pregnant."

Rock was lost for words and dropped to his knees. "I knew she was hiding something from me. That's why she came here to Osaka. She wanted to tell me but she was afraid."

Raven was laughing again. "That's funny! You're on the ground like a scared little puppy dog with his tail between his legs. Give up! It's much easier!"

Rock said under his breath. "Never…" he quickly got up, dashed as fast as he could, and punched Raven as hard as he could on the side of the face.

Terry sighed, "This is it. For one of them their life is going to end."

The final battle begins. Phoenix619


	8. Last Warrior of Light

An Angel's Story: The KOF Tournament

Chapter 18

Last Warrior of Light

Raven laughed. "I guess she didn't tell you, she told me something she didn't have the heart to tell you. You messed with my sister, that is the main reason for hating you!"

"What is that!" Rock was shocked, for the fact that his own girlfriend told Raven before him.

"So taking my words huh?" Raven smirked. "You see my sister is pregnant."

Rock was lost for words and dropped to his knees. "I knew she was hiding something from me. That's why she came here to Osaka. She wanted to tell me but she was afraid."

Raven was laughing again. "That's funny! You're on the ground like a scared little puppy dog with his tail between his legs. Give up! It's much easier!"

Rock said under his breath. "Never…" he quickly got up, dashed as fast as he could, and punched Raven as hard as he could on the side of the face.

Terry sighed, "This is it. For one of them their life is going to end."

Raven smirked and instantly recovered from Rock's attack. Raven countered by grabbing Rock's neck, kneeing him in the stomach, and then tossing him over his back. Rock used his ability of flight to instantly recover. Raven, who was still on the ground, threw a blast of red fire at Rock. Rock canceled out his flame with a blue one. He then landed behind Raven, grabbed the back of his head, slammed him on the ground, and then kicked him right in the hip. Raven was sent about a foot away.

Raven stayed there for a moment and said to himself. "If this is the best the sky can send, then looks like the ground below has this one certainly in the bag."

Rock shouted. "Get up!"

Raven got up and thought. "Such anger, hate, and rage…I can use this to my advantage."

Terry felt like his heart skipped a beat. "The more hate he feels the more energy he releases."

Andy, who is right next to him, gasped. "Wait, that's what Raven wants. He's going to play with Rock's emotions until there is nothing left of his energy." He looked at his brother and saw fear he was so speechless that he couldn't even respond. Andy then shouted to Rock. "Don't listen to him! He's only trying to pull your leg! First get a grip of your emotions, and that's how you'll beat him!"

Rock listened to Andy's words. "He's right…no more emotions. No more tears, no more hate, fear, anger, and rage. If I'm going to stop to this monster I can't let anything get in my way."

Rock dashed at Raven at full speed. He kicked him in the chest, then in the hip; he then grabbed Raven arm and twisted behind his back. With his free hand, he gathered white flames. He then let go of Raven's arm and quickly blasted Raven's back with the white flame. Raven let out a scream of pain, and was sent forward from the impact of the blast.

"Now who is your _real _father. With the power you have there's no way your father can be Rugal. Now…who is your real father?" asked Rock.

Raven got up after recovering from Rock attack. "If you must know…it's the new king of Southtown, Duke, and soon to king of everything."

"So he's where you get your demon powers from. Don't even start comparing yourself to me, were nothing alike." Said Rock.

"You say that knowing that we are alike in many ways. Here's another thing we have in common: both our fathers were and are men possessed by the power of greed." Raven said, then his trademark sadistic smile came forth.

Rock was distracted by the fact that Raven was right. It was at that moment Raven charged at Rock at full speed and punched his right in the stomach. But Raven's speed combined with his strength forced the punch straight through Rock's stomach.

Raven smirked and said, "Enjoy the sky, because it now just became your permanent home."

Rock's wings disappeared and his final words were "I hope you burn in hell because it's where you belong." With that said Rock fell to the ground and blood filled the area where he lied. Silence filled the arena.

When Terry finally realized what had happened, he felt like his life just slipped away from him, without him knowing. "Rock!" he called, as tears filled his eyes.

"Rock!" called Andy, he as well could feel his voice breaking.

"Rock!" Terry shouted again. "YOU CAN'T DIE!" His voice echoed through out the arena.

Terry stepped forward and got in his fighting stance. "This one's for you my son." He said towards Raven. "Don't celebrate just yet because now…you're dealing with me."

Andy and Joe stepped forward as well. "And us as well." They said in unison, and got in their fighting stances.

Raven licked some of the blood of his hand. "Don't even bother, the ten-thousand year war is over, you lost."

"As long as there is still hope, nothing is over." Said Andy.

"If that's the way you want it so be it. But the only thing that's happening is that you'll be joining him!" said Raven and charged at Terry, Andy, and Joe.


	9. Rain of Black Feathers

Disclaimer: I still don't own most of everything.

An Angel's Story: The KOF Tournament

Chapter 19

Rain of Black Feathers

Terry charged at Raven with his fist extended out in front of him and flames engulfing it. "Burn Knuckle!" shouted Terry.

_What is happening?_

Andy came up from Raven and kicked him biceps of his left arm. The force caused him to turn towards Joe. Joe kneed him in the chest, causing Raven to go off balance and a sweep kick got him on the floor. Raven instantly got up and hit both Joe and Andy with a blast of black fire.

Terry jumped from behind Raven and aimed a punch for Raven's face. Raven countered by quickly grabbing his arm and throwing him over his back. But Terry landed safely on his feet and he and Raven charged at each other. Both their fists connected. Raven was engulfed in a black flame with a crimson tint, and Terry was engulfed in his red and orange flames.

"Is this the power of the phoenix I'm seeing?" asked Raven.

"I'm no phoenix but, I've flames just as strong!" shouted Terry.

_Who are these people again?_

Terry's flames broke through Raven's, causing him to slide back. "No, this shouldn't be happening." Thought Raven as he started to panic. "They're only simple humans, how can be just as strong as me? I have the greatest power in the world, they shouldn't be able to stand up against the might of a demon."

_Terry! That's his name again! _

"Give up, Raven!" shouted Andy, who was standing to the left of Raven.

"You can't win." Shouted Mai, who was now standing behind Raven.

"Well nice of you to join us." Said Joe to Mai, who was standing to the right of Raven.

"You may have the greater power, and our chances of coming out of this are slim to none. But we won't give up trying, not until we've reached our last breath." Said Terry who was standing in front of Raven.

_Now I remember everything! These were the people I swore to protect: Mai, Andy, Joe, and most of all Terry. As long as there is still hope never give up. _

_You know if you go back you will live with a dreaded curse. _

_I don't care. As long I can be with the people I love and care for it doesn't matter to me._

_The two of you are so very much alike. _

_Dad…thanks, for everything. _Geese couldn't help but smile.

"Damn!" shouted Raven. "If you all want to die, than so be it. I will send you all to hell!" Raven engulfed himself in his black flames once again, but was suddenly interrupted by something from above.

It was raining. But it wasn't regular rain. Raven caught the object it was raining. It was a black feather. The five warriors looked up and saw a blue light with a purple tint shine from above. Mai, Andy, Joe and Terry all smiled.

The light landed between Tarry and Raven. When the blue light was gone it revealed Rock. He had looked different. Terry saw his angel wings, that were once bright silver, had turned black, and Raven saw that his eyes were two different colors, the left one was blue and his right one red.

Raven smirked. "The angel's curse, did the sky reject you?"

Rock smirked as well. "No, I rejected the sky."

Raven gasped. This gave Rock a chance to strike. He dashed at Raven and punched him right in the jaw.

"Let the final battle begin" Said Raven.

Rock and Raven charged at each other. Raven aimed a punch at Rock's jaw, but Rock dodged to the left and kick Raven in the hip. Rock continued his assault by kicking him in the stomach; he had hit Raven so hard that it caused him to cough up blood. Rock still continued his fury; left fist right fist he kept punching Raven wherever he could find an open spot. Rock aimed a punch at Raven's jaw; Raven avoided it with a handspring backwards.

Raven charged at Rock at full speed, while aiming a punch to Rock's stomach. Rock saw it this time and countered. He caught Raven's fist with his right hand and blasted Raven's chest with blue fire with his left hand. The force of the blast sent Raven forward.

"Where did he get so much power?" thought Raven.

On the sidelines Terry was smiling like he never did before. "Besides the fact that Rock's winning, why else are you so happy about?" asked Andy.

Terry responded. "He finally accepted his true power. The other half…Geese's half. He got himself killed on purpose. He wanted to see him, and it helped him realize that it not just his mother's power he needs."

"As long as there's hope nothing is impossible." Responded Andy. "Raven doesn't stand a chance."

The brothers turned their sights on the fight. Rock surrounded himself in blue flames. Rock dashed at Raven, and he was going so fast that it looked like he was gliding on the floor. As he headed for Raven he shouted the two words that Geese and now him, were and are famous for saying. "RAGING…STORM!" Rock blew past Raven.

"You truly are the stronger one. Do me one favor, please." Said Raven, as he fell to one knee.

"What?"

"Please take care of my sister, and stop my father. I know you can do it Rock Howard, for you are the only one strong enough to do it. But it will not be easy." Raven fell over. He was dead, and finally beaten. The world was finally rid of his evil and it had Rock to thank.

Andy, Joe, Mai, and Terry all ran up to Rock. "Is it over?" asked Andy.

"It is." Responded Rock, as his angel wings disappeared. "Only at the cost of one thing."

"What is that?" asked Mai.

"My angelic powers." Answered Rock, as his left eye returned to its normal state.

"And Cali?" asked Terry.

"She's gone too. With out Raven her power can no longer exist, because their power coexisted. They couldn't have one with out the other. They were demon twins." Finished Rock.

"Is the ten-thousand year over."

"No, not even close. As long as demon still run across this planet the war will never end. Duke, is a dangerous one. He's picking up where my father didn't finish. He was Raven's dad, a demon. We've got to get back to Southtown." Rock rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Because it looks like there isn't going to be a tournament here for a while."

While Rock said that Andy, Terry, Mai, and Joe looked around. He was right. The fighting area was almost completely destroyed. They turned to Rock again.

All Rock did was fall over and unconscious. Terry caught him just in time.

Back in Southtown…

The battle between Rock and Raven was soon forgotten, because of a new tournament being held in Southtown.

Once again it back it the usual routine, for Rock: Home, school, work, and home again. He was back to living life as he did before. But something that did change Rock's life was the memory of Raven. The demon that helped him see the truth, and accept his father's gift. It was because of him Rock now has better control of his powers.

On the outskirts of town there was a hill, with some gravestones lied. His father Geese, his mother Marie, Jeff, and the newest addition Raven lied there. Rock placed flowers in front of Raven's gravestone. Rock read the gravestone before leaving.

Raven DeVille: The first demon accepted by the clouds. May his soul find eternal peace.

Rock smiled, put his helmet back on and got on his motorcycle and quickly left.

Rock: People still don't understand what happened at that tournament, or even how Geese came back. Both Raven and Geese were both just tests set up by Duke. I know he's waiting for me and I'm coming after him. Bit I've got plenty of time. Duke's 'Maximum Impact' KOF tournament isn't for another four months, because there wasn't a winner in the one held in Osaka. My story has just barely begun. I know there are more secrets to my past and power I still need to unlock…but for now, I'll just enjoy the short time of R&R we have; all of us: Terry, Andy, Joe, Mai, Mary and even my newest friend and rival K'. These are the people I'm sworn to protect, hurt them and you'll be sorry.

THE END


End file.
